


Not Your Normal Rock Fan

by Books_Tea_Fandoms



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotzly - Freeform, Dirk is a dork as per, Fluff, In which The Mexican Funeral is a big-shot band, M/M, musician au, referenced Faranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Tea_Fandoms/pseuds/Books_Tea_Fandoms
Summary: AU in which The Mexican Funeral is a big band, doing tours up and down the country. During one of their Seattle shows, lead guitarist Todd spots someone who sticks out like a sore thumb- amongst the black leather and the smell of stale beer, stands a man in a bright yellow jacket, sipping a Pepsi through a straw.





	Not Your Normal Rock Fan

The Mexican Funeral was on its longest-ever run of shows: one or two shows in practically every single state in America, on the road practically every night, and little to no break. Thankfully, the tour was coming to an end soon, and he could finally have a good night's sleep. For now, though, the tour bus was pulling off the I-90 Express in the direction of the Showbox just as the sun was coming up. It was nice to be home.  
The day was filled with tech and rehearsals, so he didn't really get to go out, apart from for lunch, but that was OK, because he had time to do that later. Anyway, people had started lingering outside of the venue already, and he wasn't feeling particularly friendly at the moment. The only person in the whole of Seattle outside of those working in the venue that he allowed himself to spend time with was his sister, who had gotten off work early just to come see him. This wasn't out of the ordinary, as he normally called her before a gig, but it was nice to see her in person, especially since she got along so well with the rest of the band.  
"Who's coming with you tonight?" Todd asked.  
"Farah and the boys." She replied simply. By 'the boys,' she meant her gang of friends, fondly known by many as The Rowdy 3. They'd been Amanda's 'gang' throughout middle school and high school, and hadn't been bothered to change their name even though the group had increased to a grand total of five over time.  
"I'm so happy this is gonna be over, Amanda, I just need a break." He sighed.  
"It will be soon. You're always like this on your last gig, and then as soon as you stop touring you mope about not being on tour."  
"True, but-" Amanda waved a hand.  
"Just enjoy it. Tomorrow you can have a lazy day. Now you just gotta do it." Todd nodded.

And so it all happened. There was something so gratifying about the lights coming up, and hearing a huge audience that he couldn't see apart from the front row all screaming and cheering just for the band. He could perform entire shows built just on this opening adrenaline, but today the prospect of this being the last also pushed him forwards. He felt like he was on top of his game, as were his bandmates, and he could tell that the audience was enjoying it just as much as they were, some of them singing every word, others letting the music wash over them and leave a lingering feeling. He could see his sister, her girlfriend Farah, and The Rowdy 3 genuinely enjoying themselves amongst the crowd of like-minded individuals: rock lovers wearing black was the general trend, and it was a sight that he was used to, and could see more of the more his eyes adjusted to the spotlight. His eyes were fully adjusted halfway through the whole performance, and that was when he noticed the one person who didn't belong to this endless tumult of black leather.  
He was in the front, off to the right hand side, leaning up on the barrier, sipping a Pepsi through a straw, something already rarely seen at concerts like these. It wasn't that, however, that drew Todd's attention: it was the fact that his leather jacket was bright yellow instead of black like everyone else's. Todd privately noted that the owner of this particular jacket was also remarkably good-looking. He tore his gaze away as he realised he was losing concentration slightly, and to protect himself from making any slip-ups in his guitar-playing, he kept his gaze away for the rest of the show as best he could, although he couldn't help the occasional stolen glance. The man in yellow never looked at him as far as Todd could tell. Instead, his attention was strung between the bassist and Luke, who was working sound tech for the gig.

When the gig had finished, Todd was shattered physically, though his mind was still on an adrenaline high. The man in yellow was gone by the time Todd had packed his guitar, and so he shuffled resignedly back to his dressing room to dump his guitar, finishing the energy drink he had opened before the show. He really didn't want to go to the after-party, neither did he want to do the meet-and-greet, nor the endless, _endless_ signings. But he did it anyway. Groups of people crowded around him, not caring about each other in the slightest. This kind of fan desperation and toxicity amongst their following had only built up over the past few years when they had begun to get really big, and Todd supposed it was simply a price to pay for being famous. Sometimes he missed having the same group of followers who'd come to their concerts in small venues where everything smelt of stale beer and cigarette smoke, where everyone knew each other's name and everyone was there for the music. He couldn't really complain, though, since now he had enough money to pay the rent (and then some). After signing some CDs for some excitable teenagers, he scanned the crowd to see how many people he had left to talk to, seeing that the drummer had already scarpered and the others were beginning to make a move, and that was when he saw him. The man in yellow was on the other side of the room, leaning with his back against the wall, without Pepsi this time, and looking at Todd with an intrigued expression, head tilted slightly to one side. Todd swallowed down a lump in his throat, not sure if it was fear or compulsion that allowed it to develop in the first place. His thoughts were interrupted by the last group of people he hadn't spoken to, and when he looked back, the man in yellow was gone again. Maybe the prospect of an open bar at the after-party wasn't so unappealing as he first thought.  
When he got there, the party was already fairly busy, packed with friends and family who were welcoming the band home, journalists, and VIPs. Todd made a beeline for the bar, and downed a couple of shots just to get a quick buzz on an empty stomach. The party started off as mostly chatting with interviewers who had managed to blag their way in, but as they peeled off, it became less business and more fun. About three or four drinks in, Todd was feeling a little more of a buzz, since he was only a small person. About then, he saw a flash of yellow, and without really thinking, he followed it.  
The man in yellow was standing at the edge of the room, seemingly looking for someone. Todd walked up to him, though it was clear he was completely oblivious to his immediate surroundings.  
"Can I help you?" He asked. The man jumped, and turned to eye him up and down.  
"Todd Brotzman, yes, I've been wondering about you." He replied, offering a hand. "Dirk Gently."  
"Todd," He shook the other's hand slowly. "What do you mean, wondering?"  
"Wondering how you fit into all of this."  
"In what way?"  
"Well," Dirk leaned in so that his lips were close to Todd's ear, finally letting go of his hand. "There's a conspiracy involving the sound guy and I'm trying to figure out where you fit in."  
"You think I fit in?" Todd whispered back.  
"The most unexpected of people find their way into the most curious of situations." Todd could feel Dirk's breath on his ear, and could feel a blush creeping up his neck.  
"H- how did you get in here?"  
"It's the accent. I can get my way in anywhere. Also I faked a backstage pass and said I was friends with you, I hope you don't mind." Todd drew his head back to look this strange man in his very deep blue eyes.  
"I-" Todd trailed off, not really knowing what do say. Somewhere in his slightly drunk mind, a plan hatched. "If you want to pretend you're my friend to get in here, you'll have to act it." It was fair to say that Dirk's eyebrows raised almost into his hairline.  
"Aren't you wondering why I'm here?"  
"But you just said-"  
"No, aren't you listening? I told you _how_ I'm here, not why."  
"Oh, OK- why are you here then?"  
"Luke."  
"The sound guy?"  
"He's been a part of several _intriguing_ disappearances including one in which an _entire café_ disappeared, only to return seventeen minutes later." Todd looked at him through narrowed eyes.  
"Am I going to need to call the cops on you?"  
"No, no, that's not necessary. Anyway, it's not their case, it's mine."  
"Are you CIA?" Todd asked, genuinely bewildered.  
"No, I'm not with the CIA anymore."  
"Private Detective?"  
"Of sorts, but let's leave it there. I don't want to arouse any suspicion." Todd was about to say that he was being suspicious anyway, but he was interrupted. "Come on, I like the sound of this song. Friends dance with each other, don't they." Todd shrugged, and allowed Dirk to take him by the hand to the middle of the room, but not before they stopped at the bar for something more to drink.  
Todd was, needless to say, much drunker than his new companion by the end of the night, but this wasn't to say that Dirk was stone-cold sober. They danced together for the whole night, and it got to the point that Todd's arms were draped over Dirk's shoulders and Dirk was holding him around his waist, dangerously low and dangerously close, in fact. Todd's entire body was reacting to this contact, and his current state of inebriation meant that he couldn't control it and didn't care about doing so. A faint thought that there might still be journalists around meant that Todd dragged him outside into an alleyway. Dirk looked down at him, smirking a little but obviously a little confused and a little more drunk.  
"Todd," he slurred. "I'm on a case."  
"Relax, it's fine." Todd moved so that he was leaning up against the wall and Dirk had his hands on the wall either side of Todd's face. Dirk smiled.  
"I liked the show, by the way. Did you see me?"  
"I did, you're not exactly what I'd call a typical rock fan."  
"And you're not exactly what I'd call a typical rock musician." Todd blushed a little.  
"And why's that?"  
"Well, I normally stay away from your type because I'm always intimidated by gratuitous black leather, but somehow your eyes make you softer. You have very nice eyes, and maybe that's the reason you're involved in this case."  
"My eyes- what?"  
"It's a complicated thing to explain but I often find that people that attract my attention are very important in whatever I'm working on. It's all very mysterious. It feels like I'm here for a reason."  
"It's because I dragged you out here-"  
"But it's not just that!" Todd watched Dirk attempt to explain his bizarre theory, but the alcohol was getting to his head. His concentration was blurry at best, and he felt a warm feeling inside of him, growing whenever Dirk's eyes caught the light or when he tossed his head to get the hair out of his eyes or when- or when Todd leaned up so that his lips caught Dirk's. He vaguely registered a surprised feeling, which he felt mirrored in Dirk, but this eventually gave way to a deep kiss. Todd let his mouth open a little and Dirk's tongue found its way in, exploring inquisitively and making Todd feel wonderful, a heady concoction of lust and drunkenness. Todd looped his fingers around Dirk's belt loops, pulling him closer until his body heat was almost overwhelming. The kiss got dizzyingly deeper, until they had to stop to draw in a breath, steam rising from their mouths and into the night air. Dirk closed his mouth and looked at Todd with his head to one side again.  
"That was- unexpected." He said.  
"Sorry, I think I'm drunk." Todd replied, head leaning back against the wall.  
"I didn't say it was unexpected in a bad way."  
"Normally, when someone says-"  
"Don't be pedantic, Todd." He replied, turning to leave.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Don't you remember anything? I'm on a case." Todd frowned. Dirk sighed. "Here, take this, and then you can find me whenever, wherever. Mostly. Unless I have to flee to Canada and suddenly change identity, although I don't see that happening soon." He handed Todd a card, planting a tiny kiss on Todd's lips. It was a business card, complete with name, number, and a little tiny drawing of a corgi at the top. Todd sighed out through his nose, a smile creeping across his face. This was the best welcome home from a tour that he'd ever had.


End file.
